The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
NVM may store encoded data, and accessing the data may require receiving and decoding a codeword of the encoded data. For example, the data may be encoded according to a Reed-Solomon (RS) or Bose-Chaudry-Hocquehen (BCH) encoding algorithm. The decoder may then decode the codeword according to a Berlekamp-Massey (BM) algorithm. In some instances, the codeword may be corrupt and have one or more bit errors which the BM algorithm may be used to fix. In certain embodiments, the BM algorithm may be unnecessarily power intensive.